


Meeting the Parents

by Internet_Explorher



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Teacher Castiel, meeting the parents for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Explorher/pseuds/Internet_Explorher
Summary: Castiel is a little more than anxious to meet Dean's parents.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Meeting the Parents

Today was the day. Castiel couldn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach if he tried. His palms were sweaty and his chest felt tight like something was preventing him from getting the recommended amount of oxygen in his system, that would be the anxiety that just set in. 

Castiel lifted his hands to fuss with the tie around his neck. He had to look his best today, which meant his tie had to be straight and facing forward. Cas’s hands shook with every effort he made. There was no need to worry, it’s not like he was meeting the Queen of England or something, right? Right, no, Castiel was meeting John and Mary Winchester today. It was much worse than meeting the Queen. 

Castiel cursed when he couldn’t do his tie correctly. Who made these monstrosities? Why couldn’t they have been so much easier to put together? Castiel yanked the garment from around his neck and tossed it aside. He’d need to get back to that later when Dean could help him. In the meantime, Castiel would try to tame his unruly locks. It shouldn’t be too hard, he had just showered so all he had to do was brush and style it, easy peasy.

Except now it was getting closer to the time Dean would be over to pick him up so they could head over to the Winchester’s house and- how the hell could anyone have so much fucking hair? Seriously! Castiel hadn’t realized how much hair he actually had until it came to the point in time he was about to meet Dean’s parents. Dean’s parents who would take one look at Castiel’s rumpled appearance and deem him unworthy of Dean’s love. Crap, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit.

Castiel rapidly combed his hair and tried his best to style it. How could Dean stand this much hair on him? Did he like it? Or was he secretly wishing Castiel would cut it off? Castiel stared at the dark locks on top of his head. It wasn’t so long… maybe a trim would do since it was starting to curl around his ears a bit. Dean always teased Sam over his long hair, maybe Castiel should cut it. Castiel reached into the bathroom drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. He brought it up to his hair and grabbed a few strands, not too much. Wait, what if he fucked it up? He couldn’t go to Dean’s parent’s house wearing a hat! They’d have him take it off and they’d see how horrendous of a job he did at cutting his hair. Castiel gulped and threw the scissors back in the drawer. He slammed it shut and took a deep breath, that was a close one.

Castiel left the bathroom and looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his room. He had on his dark jeans, Dean told him not to wear slacks because they were having a barbeque, he had on a button-up long sleeve shirt that hid the intricate designs on his arms. Would it be weird to wear the tie and button-up to a barbeque? He could say he had just gotten off of work… but that would be a lie and how could Castiel lie to Dean’s parents? 

Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and all but yanked it off. He had to change into something more barbeque friendly. Castiel went through his shirts in the closet. Stained, stained, dirty? Cas took the dirty t-shirt and tossed it in his laundry basket. Too tight, too baggy, has a hole in it. Castiel felt himself break into a nervous sweat. Why on earth would he keep these shirts if they were all ruined? Castiel pushed them aside and stopped on a grey t-shirt. It wasn’t stained, it didn’t have any holes, it wasn’t small or big, but it did have a cartoon bee on the front that said: “C’est la Bee” on the front. Castiel hesitated before pulling it off the hanger and slipping it on. It’d have to do. He grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on. 

Castiel looked in the mirror again and sighed. The jacket would cover up his tattoos at least, but the t-shirt didn’t really help make a good impression. Castiel was about to search for another shirt when the buzzer went off to his apartment. Fuck! Dean was here. Castiel scrambled to his bed to get his shoes on as quickly as possible. In his haste, Castiel tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the floor, “Ah fuck!” Castiel gasped. He huffed and stood himself up. When the buzzer went off again, Castiel ignored the pain in his knees and slipped his shoes on. 

Castiel grabbed his phone and keys quickly before bolting out of his small apartment. He locked up before going down to meet Dean. He made sure to text him so Dean wouldn’t consistently buzz up to his apartment.

To Dean:

From Castiel: 

On my way down.

Castiel shoved his keys in his pocket along with his phone. He took the elevator and closed his eyes on the ride down, trying to compose himself. He could do this. He was Castiel Fucking Novak and he would not fear Dean’s parents. Not that there was anything to fear, right? Castiel was an interesting person, sure Dean said he looked like a major dick when they first met, but that could have been because of anything… Fuck that wasn’t helping. Castiel ran his hands through his hair, messing it up and froze. No, no, no! Fuck, all that work, and his hair was fucked up again. Shit!

Castiel tried his best to fix it, but nothing was happening. Okay, it’s okay, Dean would tell him if it looked bad, right? Right. Castiel took a deep breath and stepped into the lobby when he reached the floor. He looked around for Dean and smiled when he saw Dean Casually leaning against his car in the lot. 

Dean looked carefree and handsome, always so handsome. In fact, Castiel couldn’t recall a time where Dean looked one iota of unattractive. How could he with freckles that radiated on his golden complexion and eyes as bright as gems? 

Castiel met Dean outside, a smile on his lips, “Hello Dean.”

Dean looked up from his phone and grinned, “Hey Cas, was wonderin’ what was holding you up,” Dean stepped forward and pulled Castiel into his arms for a brief hug. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and pressed a light kiss to his lips, “Ready?”

Castiel nodded hesitantly, “Yeah, I’m-I’m good.” Now that Castiel was released from Dean’s grip, his fear and anxiety were back.

“Alright, let’s get going,” Dean kissed Castiel once more before getting into his beloved impala. 

Castiel joined Dean and buckled up. He drummed his fingers on his thighs, “They know I’m coming, right?” Castiel wondered aloud.

“Yeah, of course. They can’t wait to meet you,” Dean pulled away from the curbside and drove off into the afternoon traffic.

“And I can’t wait to meet them,” Castiel found it hard to swallow since his throat felt dry, “They won’t mind my tattoos, will they?” Castiel shifted in his seat. It was a rather hot day so Castiel was hoping he wouldn’t have to wear his jacket all day, he would if he had to of course. He didn’t want to make Dean’s family uncomfortable.

“No, they won’t mind, in fact, Dad might even rope you into explaining a few of them,” Dean glanced over at his boyfriend, “You okay, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, “just nervous, I guess.”

Dean reached his hand over and grasped Castiel’s in his, “They’re gonna love you, I promise.” 

“You don’t know that Dean. No one’s parents like me,” Castiel slumped in his seat as much as he could, “My own student’s parents don’t like me,” He huffed.

“Well, screw ‘em. You’re a great catch and I like you, so that’s all that matters,” Dean kept Castiel’s hand in his as he drove, “My parents won’t judge you, Cas. As long as you make me happy, which you do, that’s all that’ll matter to them.”

Castiel looked at Dean. His expression didn’t hold any deceit and he sounded so sincere, “okay, I believe you.”

Dean grinned, “Good, cause we’re here.” Dean parked the impala in the driveway behind his mom’s truck. He unbuckled his seat and turned towards Cas, “Do you need a little more time?”

Despite the anxiety swirling in his chest and his sweaty palms, Castiel shook his head no, “I’m fine. Let’s go say hi to everyone.”

Dean pulled Castiel into a soft kiss, well, it was meant to be soft, but fuck, he missed Cas the past couple of days. Dean’s been busy at work and hasn’t had much time to spend with Castiel, which sucked. So sue him for thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Castiel’s tongue against his own. He only pulled away from the kiss when Castiel lightly pushed on his chest.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this, cause I am,” Castiel smiled, “But I’d rather not get caught by your family making out in your car like a couple of teenagers.”

“Why not? It’d show how into me you are,” Dean winked cheekily. 

Castiel laughed, “believe me, they’d know for sure if we continued this.”

“Somehow that doesn’t sound so bad to me,” Dean laughed. He would really like to pick up where things left off, but he wasn’t about to force Cas into it, “Alright, pumpkin, let’s get going,” He teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes, he liked when Dean used affectionate nicknames, but even he knew when to draw the line, “I am not a pumpkin, Dean.” He grumbled as he stepped out of the car. 

There were already quite a few people here, which Castiel was dreading, but hopefully introductions went by quickly. Castiel followed behind Dean, looking around his surroundings as they went through the house. He noticed the family photos that adorned the walls and the few drawings, which he assumed belonged to Sam’s children. 

Once they reached the backyard, Castiel felt his nerves jump once more. This was it.

“Dean!” Mary shouted from across the yard. She was sitting with Ellen, but once she saw Dean come out, she was out of her seat and making her way to her son. “Oh, I missed you so much,” Mary pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Missed you too, Ma’,” Dean hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Where’s dad?” 

“Oh, he went to the restroom, but he’ll be right out,” Mary waved off. She smiled when she noticed the man behind her son, “and you must be, Castiel. Did I pronounce that correctly?” 

Castiel wiped his hand on his thigh before grasping Mary’s in a handshake, “Yes, Ma’am,” Castiel shuffled slightly, “thank you for having me.”

Mary waved him off, “Oh it’s no issue. I’ve always told Dean to bring along his friends and he’s never listened before,” She pat Dean’s cheek, “but now I can see why,” She winked at her son.

“Ma’,” Dean grumbled, his cheeks heating up.

Mary laughed and shrugged, “I call it as I see it, you boys want anything to drink? We have the ice chests set up over there, and the food will be ready as soon as John gets his butt out here to cook ‘em.”

“I’ll take a water,” Castiel spoke timidly.

“I’ll get it for you, imma grab a beer, you want one, ma’?” Dean kissed Cas’ temple. 

“I would love one, thank you Dean,” Mary smiled and watched as her son left to get the beverages. She turned her attention back to Castiel, “So, Dean tells me you’re a teacher. What grade do you teach?” She asked curiously.

“Oh uh, yes, I teach the first grade. The kids are rowdy but they’re a joy to have,” Castiel answered truthfully. He loved talking about his job, it was one thing he found he couldn’t mess up.

“Oh I bet, first graders can be a handful, you can’t imagine the trouble Sam and Dean used to get into,” Mary laughed, “Actually, on Dean’s first day of first grade, he cried so hard because he didn’t want me to leave,” She spoked affectionately.

Castiel chuckled at the prospect of a young Dean missing his mother so much, “I’ve had a couple of kids do the same thing, but by the end of the first lesson, they usually recover. Though it might have to do with the pastries I bring in,” He admitted. 

“Oh how sweet! I bet they love you for that,” Mary looked over her shoulder to Ellen, “Here, let’s go sit down, you must be tired of standing around by now,” Mary led Castiel to the table Ellen was sitting at.

“Ellen, meet Castiel, Dean’s boyfriend,” Mary beamed at the man, “He teaches the first grade and he’s a sweetheart,” Mary took the seat she was occupying before. Castiel felt his cheeks flush and sat across from her. 

“It’s good to meet you, boy. I like your shirt, Jo has one just like it, although I think hers is in black,” Ellen acknowledged.

Castiel felt his blush deepen, “Oh, uh, thank you It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Dean watched Castiel from afar, smiling at his interactions with his mom and Ellen, he knew they’d like him just fine. They’d be insane not to, but he wasn’t going to say that aloud. He couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy. 

“Dean! When’d you get here?” John pulled Dean from his thoughts with his greeting.

“Just a few moments ago, I was getting some drinks for Mom and Cas,” Dean gave his dad a one-armed hug.

“Cas? That your friend?” John wondered. He set the grill up to start on the burgers and hot dogs.

“Oh yeah, my boyfriend actually,” Dean shut the lid to the cooler once he had the drinks he needed.

“No shit? For real? I was wonderin’ when you’d bring him around,” John threw a few pieces of meat on the grill and shut it, “Let’s go over so you can introduce me.”

Dean nodded quietly. He was a little nervous about his dad meeting Cas for the first time, but by the looks of it, he shouldn’t have been so worried in the first place. 

Dean handed his mom her beer and handed Cas his water, “Here you go, babe.”

Castiel smiled gratefully and took a sip of water. So far everything was going perfectly well, Mary was wonderful and she genuinely seemed interested in him and Ellen was funny in a dry kind of way, which Castiel found relieving cause it just meant he wasn’t alone in that front.

“Cas, I uh, I’d like for you to meet my Dad, Dad, this is Castiel.” Dean gestured to his boyfriend.

Castiel stood and turned to shake John’s hand. He was nervous all over again, but the kind smile on John’s face eased some of his nerves.

“Nice to meet you Castiel, Can’t believe you voluntarily put up with this one over here,” he jokingly nudged Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Funny, very funny, Dad.”

Castiel shrugged, smiling at their banter, “So far I’ve managed. He’s not too high maintenance so it’s pretty easy to do.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, not expecting for Cas to play along with John’s teasing. Dean laughed along with his parents and Ellen, fuck was he a lucky son of a bitch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I decided to write a small thing for a writing challenge to get myself more into a rhythm of writing again.   
> Feel free to shoot me a request at delicateharrystan.tumblr.com Xx.


End file.
